Alaska
by serenaarchibald
Summary: Bella Swan has lived with Charlie for three years in Forks Washington, But Charlie decides it's time for a change and uproots Bella to a cold and mysterious town in Alaska. There her life is turned upside down when she meets Edward Cullen


Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy my story!

I was sitting in my English class thinking about what Charlie said last night during dinner. The tension in the room was about as thick as Charlie's T-bone steak. He told me he needed to speak with me and it was important, I should have figured out it was something big when he wouldn't look me in the eye. He took a big breath and let the bomb drop.

Flashback

"I think we both need a change in scenery bells, which is why I've decided we should both move to Alaska.

I dropped my fork filled with garlic potatos onto my plate, it hit with a clatter and I looked up at him. His face was slightly pale, I noticed his nervous eyes flickering towards the door, did he think I was going to leave him?

"What brang this on dad? Is something wrong with work? I asked him with a concerned voice

"Not at all, I just think it would be best for both of us to get away and start fresh" He responded. His courage was starting to grow as he continued on.

"We would move at the end of the month, I've already picked out a place and I was going to put an offer in on it tonight if you agreed to the idea"

"But dad Alaska's cold and full of snow, I wouldn't do well there, you know what I'm like with ice" I said

"I know Bella but you'll learn to love it, just like you learned to love forks"

Ha! love forks I've lived here for three years since my mom moved to Florida with her new husband Phil and Charlie was still fooled by my fake smiles and appropriate comments about this ghost town, apparently I'm a better actress then my drama teacher said.

"Okay dad if you think it's best, I'll be happy to move" I said with the best smile.

"Great Bella! I knew you were sick of the same old thing, I'm going to go call my realtor and tell him to put an offer in, can you finish up these dishes?"

"Sure dad sounds like a plan" I said. It's not like I do them every night or anything I thought sarcastically in my head.

He got up from his chair and walked towards the living room to use the phone. I looked down at my dinner and decided I wasn't hungry anymore so I grabbed Charlie's plate and mine and walked towards the sink.

Hmm Alaska, this is going to be interesting

End of flashback

As I walked towards the school cafeteria I figured now was as good a time as any to tell my so called friends that I was moving, I didn't know what to aspect as far as reactions but hopefully just some "too bad Bella" and "We'll miss you". I sat down at my usual spot between my close friend Angela and another friend Jessica.

"Umm guys, I thought you should know. . . I'm moving" I whispered hoping they would barely hear it and figure I was muttering to myself.

Unfortunately Jessica - being the loudest girl in all of North America - managed to pick up on my words and started asking questions.

"Really? Where? Is it closer to the school or maybe the hospital knowing you Bella" she exclaimed

A few people chuckled at Jessica's comment but now the whole table was looking at me.

"Well where is it Bella, closer to work? Mike encouraged me

"Actually Mike I won't be able to work for your parents anymore" I said well looking down at my hands twisting on my lap

"Why not Bella?" Angela asked when Mike couldn't form a sentence.

"I'm moving to Alaska" I finished.

It was quiet for a moment, too quiet I thought maybe they all left so I stole a glance up and saw all their faces. Angela looked close to tears, Jessica was excited to start gossip – she'd probably tell the whole school I was pregnant and we were moving so we didn't have to deal with the shame - but mikes face was the worst, he was going through a whole range of emotions first shock and disbelief then sadness and pity then anger.

"Bella you can stay with me, screw what Charlie says" Mike offered

God I'd rather kill myself then live with Mike, but I decided to act nice.

"Thanks Mike but I couldn't do that to Charlie" I responded

Then the bell rang for class and I got up, but Angela grabbed my wrist before I could leave. She had a sad look in her eyes and there were tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Bella I'm really going to miss you" she said.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"Ang you're the only one I'm really going to miss, now let's get to class before we spend our last days together in detention" I said and winked at her.

The day pasted slowly and painfully as people kept getting emotional and saying stuff to me. Finally when it was over I got into my car and went home.

Thanks for reading! Please Please Please Review. If you do Edward will hug you!!!


End file.
